lazos
by abril.roman.94
Summary: me an pedido un summary aclaro no soy buena en esto pero algo lograre ¿verdad?. este finc es del club winx se trata que luego de años un grave accidente ocurrio dejando asi solos a sus "hijos" pero no se han ido solo ello tienen que solucionarlo- lose mal summary pero si quieren pasen y leean atte: abril.roman.94 en español


_**Fue algo que paso en mi mente y dije por que no, es por eso que lo hice**_

_**No se si esta bien o este mal pero espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**Mis anteriores historias me dijeron cosas feas y si me lo van a decir mejor ni lo digan**_

_**Igual soy de fierro resisto a todo aun así, me defiendo sola. Esto será medio confuso así que presten atención ¿creo?**_

_**IMPORTANTE: EL CLUB WINX NO ME PERTENESE {si no estaría ya por la novena temporada =)} SOLO ESTOS NUEVOS SACADOS DE MI CABEZA {cosas que ocurren}**_

_**OK**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**-**_**¿VIAJE?-**

"_En algún lugar del universo"_

_Brujas, guerreros y hadas._

_Comienzan una batalla en nombre del bien y del mal._

_Un grupo de chicas adolescentes deberá_

_Salvarlo de la oscuridad_

_Alfea…_

_Por las memorias de los salvadores de magix y el universo conmemoramos en esta fecha a los miembros de la luz por sacrificarse por el universo-decía faragonda_

_Kiara no quería escuchar mas en este día es el mas doloroso de todos no solo para ella sino para sus amigos también, en este día había perdido a su madre y padre por el universo al igual que ellos_

Ellos tenían quien los consolé, ella tiene a sus abuelos pero no están aquí si no en zenith estaba sola.

El día en que los perdió se sintió perdida solo tenia 10 años han pasado 6 desde entonces.

…

p.o.v hamelia…

Hamelia vio a su amiga no sabia que hacer ella también estaba desbastada.

Ella prefería quedarse en imperium junto a su abuelo, estar en alfea le hacia recordar a su madre.

Desde chica ella la traía a alfea para que jugara con las niñas de su edad, para que aprendiera a usar su poder su hermano a los 8 años de edad le dijo que mama y papa salvaron al mundo miles de veces claro que lo sabia pero esto era distintos ese niño torpe le dijo que cuando se vallan puede ser que ya no regresen y eso sucedió a sus 10 años de edad siempre los recordaba no le echo la culpa de nada ellos querían un mundo mejor para sus hijos, mi mas consolación fue franco mi hermano mellizo solo éramos nosotros dos nos tuvimos el uno a otro.

Yo le prometí a mi madre ser la mejor hada de la naturaleza es por eso que estoy aquí.

Hamelia vio a su hermano y luego se dirigía así donde se iba kiara, no fue fácil alcanzarla pero lo logro

Oye ¿estas bien?-le dije kiara

Si eso creo- me dijo secándose las lágrimas

Esto es doloroso igual que en todos estos años pero ellos querían lo mejor para nosotros y…-no podía decirle nada mas hasta yo quería llorar

Chicas puedo llorar con ustedes no quiero que Esteban me vea llorar-nos dijo juliet

Eso nos izo sacar con una sonrisa

Como todos los años en el mismo lugar-vino diciendo Bianca-no lloréis más que si ellos estuvieran aquí nos estaréis retando a vosotras-dijo hablando en ese tono para sonreír parecía una princesa antigua hablando así

Este bien-dijo kiara

Ahora niñas venir conmigo que os deberéis partir a imperium-dijo

¿Imperium?, ¿Por qué debemos ir allí?-dijo hamelia algo desconcentrada

Que no lo recuerdas tu abuelo siempre hace una fiesta por que dice que ellos estarían alegres de que no lloremos el día de su muerte-dijo Bianca normalmente **OJO no es lo que piensan**

Alfil os sacáis ese asentó-dijo juliet imitándola

…

p.o.v Bianca

De alguna manera debía sacarle una sonrisa verla así me aria llorar hasta a mi pero se que mis padres no hubieran querido eso, que este triste

Debemos irnos-dijo franco

El es guapo, casi igual a su padre, su cabello, sus ojos es alto inteligente y su piel era como si fuera cocinada a fuego lento igual que su madre

Soy afortunada de ser su novia, es romántico, poético, dulce-**creo que ya saben quien es el padre-**

A el no le gustaba ver a su hermana triste es por eso que el no trataba de estarlo ser fuerte para ambos

Entonces nos fuimos el la nave hacia imperium el viaje estaba silencioso asta que Esteban hablo…

¿si un día de estos nos vamos a la tierra?-

¿Para que quieres ir?-algo curiosa juliet siempre lo era claro su novio es el guapo príncipe de Solaria ** ¿van entendiendo?**

Cualquier chica moría por el aunque sus encantos no habían funcionado con juliet entre peleas y todo se enamoraron pero aun así el coqueteaba con mujeres ya era su forma de ser presumir y poner celosa a su novia, pero aun así el ama a juliet y ella lo sabe.

Digo, se acercan las vacaciones y podríamos ir allí-dijo

p.o.v juliet

todos estaban destrozados siempre alguien queriendo sacar una sonrisa ocultando que también están triste, todos dirían que soy igual a mi madre pero también de mi padre saque un poco de ambos eso me ase recordarlo por alguna razón solo lloro por ver que los demás los velan en este día

Pero por alguna razón se que no debo velarlos con lagrimas.

Todas las noches me siento en el balcón de mi habitación viendo la luna y le toco una melodía con el violín o con un saxofón solo para ella, herede la pasión por la música de ella y de el todo lo demás sus ojos mi tono de piel mi pelo que es azulado yendo al violeta. Quiero ser perfecta en todo, tener la razón en todo uno de los conflictos que tengo con Esteban.

Pero eso me hace feliz saber que soy parte de ellos, pero me siento incompleta el único familiar que tengo es mi abuelo que solo me visita en mis cumpleaños pero mis amigos son mi familia eso siempre me repite Esteban.

Puede ser-dije libremente

p.o.v Esteban…

Verla triste me destroza el corazón, es lo único que me queda, si mis amigos y ella no estuvieran no se que habría sido de mi nos criamos juntos.

Somos inseparable, extraño a mis padres sus forma de ser es única no me conformo con que se vallan así por que nadie nos dio ninguna explicación de nada desde su partida

Entre braik, franco y yo tratamos de averígualo desde hace mas de cinco años jiham no nos quiso ayudar quería que la memoria de sus padres descansaran en paz.

Hijo único perjudica. Ya único heredero de solaria es mucho para mi, se me acortan los tiempos apenas puedo venir a fontana roja y debes en cuanto escaparme para ver a juliet no quiero que se sienta sola y abandonada

p.o.v braik…

Esto no es como los demás años ya se cumplen 6 años desde su partida y aun no siento que lo halla perdidos, siento que se fueron por asuntos de la luz, o a una misión larga

Pero es doloroso verlos así son comos mis hermanos nos criamos todos juntos gracias a la amistad de mi madre y padre pude conocerlos y conocerla a hamelia jamás pensé que seria la jovencita que me robara el corazón ni jamás pensé que mi amigo franco se robara el de mi hermana Bianca

Hamelia es parecida a su madre sus ojos son verde naturaleza su piel es cremita por la de su padre su pelo es castaños pero en la punta se puede divinizar el azul heredado de su padre.

Príncipe de domino y eraikon no es tan bueno como creen tener dos reinos y ser 2 minutos mayor que mi hermana me hace responsable de todo además lo acepte por que no quiero que Bianca se pierda su adolescencia y yo me la arreglaría para no perder la mía además salir con una princesa, princesa hamelia de imperium grandes reinos siempre nos persiguen los camarógrafos reales es como un amor a escondidas no se como izó mi madre o su madre para tener una relación es este estado

p.o.v normal…

Llegamos- dijo braik

Al aterrizar la nave, nos esperaban los discípulos reales de imperium

Bienvenida princesa hamelia-decía una mujer

Tía miel no quiero que me llames mas así soy solo hamelia-dijo

¿Cómo estas tía?-dijo franco al abrasarla

Bien, pero yo debería decirle…-estaba apunto de terminar su oración pero fue interrumpida

Bienvenidos jóvenes, príncipes, princesas y nietos míos-dijo el gran rey Federico-los discípulos los llevaran a sus aposentos para prepararse para este gran festejo-termino de decir

Alfil llegaron pensé que jamás llegarían-dijo maik

Tío maik no sabíamos que estabas aquí-hamelia

Yo también lo pensé-dijo maik

p.o.v franco…

Debe se triste para mi tío maik festejar el día en que murió su hermana y su amada.

Pero mi abuelo se resigna a llorarlas por eso prefiere festejarlo todos los años este mismo día

Luego…

¿Hamelia?-pregunto franco al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la gran habitación matrimonial de su madre siempre estaba cerrada y no se podía abrir solo hamelia sabia como

Entre a la habitación encontré a hamelia ya vestida con su gran y hermoso vestido digno de una princesa, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos y viendo un retrato

Yo mismo sabía que retrato en el cual estaba mi madre y mi padre en el lago roca luz esa foto se la había tomado la madre de kiara, tecna.

Hamelia adora esa foto se ven tan felices en ella.

¿Hamelia que haces aquí?-

Solo viendo un retrato-dijo al sentarse en una silla dando al gran ventanal con balcón

Me senté junto a ella, vi la gran vista, era uno de los mejores cuartos por su gran vista, a mi madre le encantaba admirar esa hermosa vista mientras mi padre dibujaba su naturaleza

Hamelia se levanto de su silla, devolvió el cuadro a su lugar y se dirigió al gran armario dejando el libro que poseía en sus manos en la cómoda de la habitación

Abrió el gran armario y empezó a buscar algo

¿Qué buscas?-le dije

Esto-me mostró un gran cofre-desde niña la veía admirando este cofre siempre quise abrirlo pero nunca me atreví-dijo sentándose junto

Que tal si lo abrimos juntos-dijo franco y hamelia asintió y abrió el cofre

En ella se encontraba miles de fotos, dibujos poemas y peluches

Fin de p.o.v

{{{{{{{…}}}}}}}

En una cueva…**no se imaginen de las feas sino una de las linda con una gran vista al verde con estatuas adentro**

Miel entro a esa hermosa cueva al entrar había estatuas no simple estatuas sino estatuas única que solo ella sabia

Vengo sola-dijo-muéstrense, en esa gran roca enseradas están pero su alma en libertad esta** ya se medio chugi**

De esas estatuas salias un resplandor era como un proyector con simples mujeres en ellas

Hermana-dijo flora

Hoy ya se cumplen 6 años desde su encierro-dijo miel

Lo sabemos joven miel, pero usted muy bien sabe el por que-dijo bloom

¿Cómo están?-dijo tecna

Ya han crecido pero tu padre lo protege demasiado a todos-dijo miel mirando a flora

Lo se siempre ha sido así-flora

Las niñas están hermosas y los niños están fuertes como hijos de los gran guerreros-dijo mirando las otras estatuas

Digno de ser sus herederos-dijo Stella

¿Y maik?-dijo roxi **no me olvido de nadie**

Mi hermanastro esta bien adolorido por esta fecha triste al igual que todo el mundo magix-dijo algo triste

Miel, no te pongas así, no nos hemos ido estamos aquí, pase lo que pase-dijo flora

Lo se pero es difícil mantener un secreto así, viendo a mis sobrinos llorar a sus padres mientras ellos podrían vivir, aunque sea su alma, es difícil contenerlos, jamás pensé que velarían tanto su muerte, y además casi todos de ellos querían abandonar la escuela-

Espero que no se lo hayas permitido-dijo musa

No, no se lo permití-miel

Muy pronto volveremos a vernos, tu sabe lo que vendrá ahora pero antes de ser libres devuelta ellos deben ser libres de ellos mismo, hoy mismo empieza la búsqueda solo deberás traerlos aquí mañana mismo-dijo layla

Si hermana, puede ser que en menos de lo pensado volveremos a vivir todos nosotros-mirando a la estatua de su esposo-ahora debes partir a imperium

{{{{{…}}}}}

Imperium…

Creo que debemos bajar los invitados están por llegar-dijo franco

Si, solo espérame un segundo-se levanto a buscar el libro que su madre siempre le leía el que había poseído en sus manos muchas beses pero al agarrarlo cayo de el una nota-¿y eso?-dijo hamelia

¿No es tuyo?-

No, en el libro jamás dejaba cartas ni he visto ninguna dentro de el-asegurando su hermana

Cuidado puede se u hechizo-

No lo creo tiene el sello de nuestra madre-dijo viéndolo

¿Qué el sello de nuestra madre?-

Si-dijo agarrando la carta

Ábrela-le dijo franco

¿Seguro?-su hermano solo veía perdidamente la carta

Al abrirla decía

_Queridos hijos míos:_

_Esta carta será para el sexto año de nuestra ida, su abuelo tiene razón no ay por que llorar, ya que no deberían de hacerlo, su padre y yo estamos felices de su logros como tal de serlo._

_Han pasado ya seis años desde que no puedo leerle este libro, como se que a sus 16 años hamelia se atrevería a leerlo devuelta._

_Su tía miel le dirá algunas cosas deben seguirla y no desobedecerla en el camino esta en sus manos nuestro regreso_

Al leer eso se sorprendieron

_Deben seguir su corazón, ay muchas confusiones en el camino, mucha oscuridad y maldad._

_Pero no se preocupen_

_Mañana podremos decírselo con seguridad, y festejen en este día tan hermoso_

_Por que el llorar solo es tristeza_

_Y no deberían de serlo, deberían estar felices_

_Por que estamos mas cerca de lo que creen todos vosotros _

_Tecna, timy, layla, nabu, bloom, sky, riven, musa, Stella, brandon roxi, papa y mama_

_Estamos mas cerca de lo que se imaginan_

_Solo les aseguro jamás morimos._

_Los ama mama y papa._

¿No, no están muertos?-hamelia

He no lo se, debemos preguntárselo a miel-franco

**...**

…

…

…

…

**Hola ya se es confuso pero ¿lo sigo?**

**Eso esta en sus manos**

**Una frase haber:**

"_**no lloréis, las lagrimas se secareis de vuestro ojo**_

_**Feliz estéis, por que felicidad trae libertad"**_

"_**lloráis en vano no os valéis la pena derramáis lagrimas en vuestra vida"**_

**Siempre lo hago, digo y escribo ¿reviews?**

**Atte:**_**A.R.99**_


End file.
